


The Book

by adri_bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_bee/pseuds/adri_bee
Summary: Just a quick little oneshot based on Ranboo's stream today (January 3, 2021)Ranboo lost his "do not read" book and it got into the wrong hands.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	The Book

"Ranboo."

Said man jumped as the voice said his name, startling him. He stopped rummaging through his chest to turn and look at who the voice belonged to. It was Tubbo. And he was holding something; a book.

"Oh, heey Tubbo..!" Ranboo was nervous. He knew that book was the one he was looking for, as much as he didn't want to believe it. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just taking a walk through the SMP, but I found a little something." The president waved the book and quill in his hand, almost as if he were taunting Ranboo with it. He was. "Do not read." Tubbo read the piece of paper that was glued onto the book as a makeshift title.

Tubbo opened the book. Ranboo panicked.

"There is a lot, and I mean _a lot,_ about Techno in this book." He said, eyeing the only other person in the room. "Care to explain?"

"It's, uh.. that's not my book?" It came out as more of a question, which didn't help much in Ranboo's favour.

"Really?" Tubbo turned a few pages and read, "Dream is on the wall. Everyone is on the wall now. The ghost has asked for this book. 'Hi _Ra_ _nboo'._ The ghost wrote that in the book."

Ranboo looked everywhere around him. There was nowhere to run. He was stuck.

"This is solid evidence that this book belongs to you. Which further tells _me,_ that _you_ are working with the enemy. And that, Ranboo, makes _you_ the enemy." Tubbo took out a shining netherite sword.

"You know what we do to traitors, _Ranboo?_ " No response. Ranboo was frozen in place, a million thoughts running through his head. He was internally fighting with himself.

_Why did you lose the book? This is your fault._

_It isn't my fault, I didn't know we lost the book!_

_Well, now Tubbo has it and we're about to die._

_Tubbo won't kill us, he's our friend!_

_Tubbo was Tommy's friend. Look what happened to Tommy._

_Oh._

"We kill them." Tubbo said, bringing his sword down and slicing Ranboo.

There was silence throughout the whole SMP.

_Ranboo was slain by Tubbo__

**Author's Note:**

> Yea that was short BUT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!! It was a last minute idea soo yeah.


End file.
